Reciprocating pumps such as diaphragm pumps are typically driven by a motor and coupled thereto by a gear drive. In such systems, a motor can be connected to a gear drive. The gear drive can have a pinion and a ring gear. An eccentric may be coupled to the ring gear and to a plunger. An opposite end of the plunger may drive a diaphragm or a membrane. The load and/or torque on the ring gear can vary during operation of the pump. For instance, at certain positions, the torque and/or force acting on the wheel changes directions.
Conventional gear drive systems have backlash between gears to reduce overheating or damage to the gears. Backlash may be provided in the form of clearance (e.g., a gap) between at least portions of adjacent surfaces of intermeshing gears. However, backlash can cause noise when there are alternating loads and/or torques.